


Very Superstitious

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [23]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/M, Georges and Marie are twins, Superstition, Tarot Cards, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Frances Laurens will not let loud-mouthed Georges de la Fayette make fun of her tarot cards.





	Very Superstitious

**Author's Note:**

> 23\. Superstition

            It was an unusually warm fall day, so Theo and her friends decided to eat lunch outside. They went out onto Uptown High’s football field, resting their jackets and sweaters out on the grass because they didn’t need them anyways.

            “So I got new tarot cards,” Frances said and pulled the deck out of her backpack.

            “Ooh, cool. Can you do one for me?” Theo asked and set her lunch aside for a minute.

            “What’s up, New York’s most beautiful senior girls?” Georges called as he walked towards them with Philip and Will.

            Theo looked back and smiled when she saw her crush. She and Philip never made it official but they always flirted with each other. So much so, that their friends were sick of it and urged them to just date.

            Marie rolled her eyes at her twin brother. “We were looking forward to a nice, relaxing lunch.”

            “Well make that two of us.” Georges plopped down next to Frances and looked over her shoulder. “What’s that?”

            “Tarot cards.” She answered.

            Will snorted. “Those are such bullshit.”

            “Are not!” Frances sent him a glare. “They work and you can’t prove otherwise.”

            Philip sat down next to Theo and offered her an Oreo from a pack he had. “Well, it could just be a coincidence.”

            “I think they work,” Theo said as she took the cookie. “Frankie has predicted crazy things that came true.”

            “Yeah because you wanted them to come true. You were probably looking for that stuff to happen. It’s called suggestibility.” Georges replied and reached over Frances to steal some of his sister’s lunch.

            “That’s a big word, Georgie, who taught you that one?” Marie jerked her lunch bag away from him.

            “It’s superstition, nothing more.”

            “You’re not superstitious?” Theo asked.

            “No, why should I be scared of something stupid like a cat or a ladder?” Georges asked and honed in on Frances’s lunch instead.

            “You never know.”

            “Uh, I do know, I know that it’s bullshit.” Georges stole a few chips from Frances.

            “Well, I’m not taking any chances,” Theo said. “You won’t catch me going under a ladder.”

            “I have to agree with Theo, why risk something so trivial?” Philip piped up.

            “Oh, you’re just saying that because she’s your girlfriend.” Will rolled his eyes.

            Frances didn’t give Philip and Theo the chance to protest. “Hey, Georges, look.” She pointed across the field.

            Georges looked over and raised an eyebrow when he saw a stray cat walking across the grass. “Okay, it’s a cat.”

            “A black cat,” Marie smirked. “Afraid to let it pass you?”

            “Pft, yeah right.” Georges scoffed. “But…it’s all the way over there. I’m not walking over to prove a point.”

            Marie giggled and started making chicken noises at him. Frances laughed and handed him a salt packet. “Here, spill this.” She prompted.

            “Alright, alright, leave me alone.” Georges crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re probably going to do some voodoo work on me and make me trip or something.”

            “Mhm…that sounds about right,” Frances replied and went back to shuffling her cards. “Just admit you’re afraid.”

            “I’m not.”

            “It’s close to Halloween, don’t want to risk it.” Philip chuckled.

            “Whose side are you on, Hamilton?”

            “Theo’s, obviously.” Marie cooed.

            “Alright, I’m out.” Georges stood up and started to walk away with Alex.

            “Aw, C'mon!” Frances and Marie jumped up to chase them. “I want to read your future!”

            Philip and Theo laughed softly and looked over at each other. “So I guess you are going to get that quiet lunch.”

            “Well, I was hoping you would show up.”

            “Did Frances read you anything?” He wondered.

            She shook her head. “She did a while ago, said I’d find some new romance.” She replied.

            “And?”

            “Well…that depends on you.” Theo gave him a sly smile.

            “I’m not going to mess with those cards so I guess so.” Philip smiled and leaned over to kiss her.


End file.
